ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bisani Toribra
Gourmet Emperor Bisani Toribra ' ' He may not be the champion of everything, but he sure is the God of Food. Being the finest cook in the universe, the Gourmet Kickass Emperor is a master of all things Food, and has gone to extreme lengths to collect ingredients for his Full course menu. Being very powerful, he has gained absolute respect from the Nitro – the first Ingredient Sourcers, once again emphasizing his true capability. His current goal is to explore Planet Supreme itself, collecting the highest level Capture Ingredients to ever exist in every possible realm that is Physical. Currently, Bisani is in charge of the top food places in this entire realm – even the Geti Star cannot fathom such wondrous cooking which excites the senses of the Human Body, nor can they explain Food Luck, and other things Gourmet. To attain what he wants, he has worked very hard, training and eating the best foods wherever he can to awaken his Gourmet Cells. He has even begun using his immense monetary reserves to hire the strongest people in the universe to find old, exotic foods of the Gourmet World to “awaken” his long dormant Gourmet Cells, and as of now, he is nearing his prime once more. The only reason why he hires people is not because he can’t collect the ingredients himself – but rather he is storing up immense amounts of energy to reach the next “level”. Back in the old days, Bisani Toribra was the one who stopped Colex McMercer, who was also born in this universe. Colex is described by him as “An ingredient akin to G.O.D”, whose taste was so exotic that it seemingly comprised every being in existence, and boosted his Gourmet Cells far beyond what he imagined. For a long time, his Gourmet Cells gradually “slept”, until this new challenge piqued his attention. Gourmet Foundation Bisani Toribra was part of the Gourmet Foundation, an exotic, respected group whose job was to preserve absolutely delicious and powerful ingredients throughout the Universe. The Gourmet Foundation is a neutral foundation – it has no affiliation with any organization. However, it is respected as the richest organization of them all, for the desire for delicious food is one that is shared among all the species in the omniverse. Even the Geti Star, renowned for being able to explain everything with Science, was incapable of explaining the overflowing richness of the foods and why people react as such, nor will it ever understand how different ingredients may lead to the same result(Century Soup) Controlling the Gourmet Foundation, he has a monopoly over rich, exotic foods, and often uses his influence to help maintain peace and harmony within the Universe. One of his many duties is to look over the many biotopes throughout the Universe, ensuring the conservation of many creatures – if there are no creatures, how can there be food? Appearance Bisani Toribra regularly takes on the appearance of a buff, blonde man with an extremely muscular physique. He is often seen to be kind and accepting of others, however, when he gets serious, nobody dares to approach him as he emits a frighteningly fierce aura, an immense shock to those used to his endearing, amiable personality. Forms Unlike Saiyans and most other races, Bisani Toribra has no real transformation; however, using his advanced Gourmet Cells, he is able to morph into different states to adapt with the flow of battle. Each of these states has its own unique specialty, which enhances different aspects of his power. Normal Form The state he is normally in, in this state he is extremely buff, with his Strength so great that its off-the-charts. In this state, what people look out for is his advanced agility and reactions, which he has refined much in the Gourmet World. “Fiery Calm” state In this state, he grows an extreme amount of hairs, and his Gourmet Cells are temporarily “pushed” beyond what it is currently. Despite using a lot of stamina, this state gives an all-rounded boost in Strength and Power, at the cost of a minor amount of agility. More importantly, the amount of tiny Hair Strands he has is boosted from its initial 20 million to a billion, with each hair having the tensile strength of 65 thousand tons. In this form, “Satan Hair” becomes available to him. These hairs are indestructible and fuelled by Appetite Energy, almost instantly digesting anything, Energy, Fats, bodies, whatever, into nothing. If left uncontrolled, it will eat everything in existence, growing at exponential rates. This is one of the extreme ways he can use to regain power. “Instinctive” state He transforms into a seemingly “calm” state, where his stats are the same as his Normal Form. However, his connection to his intuitive mind is brought up to a great degree. Whatever exerted “strain” in the Normal Form’s reaction times, is dwindled and reduced to nothing, and he casually dodges attacks sent at him with the calculated ease of a machine and grace of a swan. Do not be fooled however, for his reaction time in normal form is nothing to scoff at either. This exposes the true depth of his experience and how truly terrifying he can be. Knocking Master Form In this state, Bisani becomes a man with an extravagant hairstyle. Do not be fooled by his seemingly drunken state, for he is surprisingly observant, capable of automatically homing in on the “weak spots” of the nervous system, and knocking virtually any creature without gangloids out with ease. Besides being able to spot “Knocking” points on new beings, he is also capable of “reviving” people who have suffered internal damage. The degree of his skill in this state is unparalleled, and it is not recommended to go into close combat with him. He can also transform into a giant in this state as well, making his “Knocking” abilities far more deadly. Tamed Beasts Azure Wolf The Azure Wolf is one of the most powerful beasts in the Gourmet World to ever exist, and is currently at an incredible size of 100 meters in length. It is the fastest beast for its size. Sombre Snake The Sombre Snake is the Mother of all Snakes. The Sombre Snake is capable of stretching around the circumference of the Earth thrice over, and has a width of 1 kilometer. Its mouth can extend to be immensely huge as well. Dharma Horse The Horse of the Dharma. This Horse is larger than what most would expect, and its true abilities have yet to be determined, though it is known to be one of the strongest creatures inhabiting the Gourmet World before, it has reached far new heights since then, growing beyond its “Unmeasurable” Capture Level. Exotic Crow The Exotic Crow is a beast which is currently as huge as a skyscraper. It creates powerful lightning and dust storms with a simple flap of its wings wherever it flies, and was known as one of the “Kings” of the Gourmet World. Powers and Abilities Despite not being able to use Ki, Bisani Toribra is still an extremely formidable opponent due to his vast arsenal of abilities, and the level of ability in which he is able to wield them. Being an opponent who is truly capable of hitting hard, fast, and efficiently, he is widely feared throughout the universe. Adaptation Bisani Toribra is capable of advanced adaptation, being able to deal with different environments extremely efficiently, so much so that he is able to get used to the Gravity on Planet Supreme – A feat which even those a Tier above him have troubles coping with. As a testament to this ability, he is also extremely sensitive to minor changes in the environment, noticing them instantly. This ability also prevents anyone from sneaking up on him, regardless of how fast they are. Shapeshifter He is able to access the forms of creatures he has eaten before (except plants). This is because he admires food in all of its beauty, and even respects them. Having internalized the knowledge of Knocking within him, as well as the biology of creatures, he is able to transform into them. To him, he believes it taboo to eat creatures extremely similar to Humans, especially those which can communicate. As a result, he is incapable of transforming into a Saiyan. However, he does not transform to different creatures unless absolutely necessary, preferring instead to use his available forms. Yet, this does not limit him from transforming into different creatures to deal with different attacks, including creating heat-resistant scales on top of his skin. Electrical Amplifier Bisani is immune to electricity, and amplifies electrical energy generated by his body to extreme levels, with his Gourmet Cells acting as the catalyst for this absurd power. Through this, he is capable of amplifying tiny batteries of 1 volt to energy levels nearing 1 quadrillion volts. Using this, he can annihilate most opponents, and more importantly, electrically charge them forever. Furthermore, he is capable of converting whatever energy that is sent at him into his own, empowering him with massive amounts of power, making him a miniature “Power Plant”. Pressure Cooking After a long period of training in the Geti Star, Bisani has mastered Pressure Cooking, allowing him to cook different ingredients at varying temperatures, and ensuring that the food is maintained in pristine condition. This Pressure Cooking has empowered him to survive the conditions of the toughest plants in this realm, and has helped him in defeating multiple opponents. Master Crafter of Blades He is capable of viewing the souls of blades very easily, judging its state and quality with a simple glance. Throughout his life, he has crafted many top notch blades, easily surpassing that of Melk. His blades are so sharp that they are accurate to the tiniest measurement, strong enough to cut through even his hairs with mere contact – and that’s just the regular kitchen knife he sells (made of Iron). His stronger blades, those he uses in combat, are so powerful that they are impossible to stop with arms, and need to parried with magical weapons – for even Katchin would be cut through like nothing at all. His Mastery over Blade Creation allows him to fix any blades he sees on the fly, and any smudges/scratches and fallen chips on his own blade can be fixed instantly. To have him refine other’s weapons, you would have to pay a hefty sum and earn his favour. Advanced Senses Enhanced Eyesight He is able to permeate through and view the electromagnetic spectrum flawlessly, and, being incredibly observant(as part of his adaptive ability), adding unto his previous experience with this ability(noticing minor fluctuations in the Electromagnetic Spectrum to tell the Fate of others), his reaction time is thought to be instantaneous. Furthermore, with his incredible observational skills as a Master Crafter, being able to view microscopic objects with no problem, and his absolute knowledge over the internal structure of most creatures, saying that he is incredibly skilled is an understatement. Refining these few basic abilities he has, his skills allow him to fight stronger opponents, and defeat them with ease. Flawless Sense of Smell His sense of smell is highly developed, smelling wild creatures and locating people around the world with ease. With this ability, he can determine whether foods are poisoned or not, as well as fight using this sense alone. Hell’s Hearing His advanced hearing is so great he can hear a pin drop a tens of kilometers away. After killing and eating countless beasts, gaining immeasurable experience, he can hear the “footsteps of the Grim Reaper”, which is when the enemy is going to die. Poison Manipulation Bisani has mastered his Gourmet Cells to the point where he can generate poison at will. These poisons are so deadly that even when he is not trying, the level of acidity of the poison is enough to melt Katchin instantaneously, and any creature nearing it will dissolve to paste on the ground. Bisani is even capable of having his poison adapt to people who are immune to his poisons, finding a way to poison them when all else fails. If the enemy uses any Fire-related abilities, the poison will ignite, creating an explosion powerful enough to propel projectiles at incredible speeds, singing their body Energy Transfer Bisani is capable of redirecting energy being sent throughout his body, going so far as to easily send them back at his opponent casually. Aside from that, he is also capable of amplifying this energy, or allow it to dissipate harmlessly within himself, being absorbed in the form of Energy. Ki Blasts, as a result, are mostly useless against him, as he is capable of absorbing energy at incredible rates, making most blasts useless. Even if these blasts explode within the body of Bisani, the damage done would be incredibly minor as energy is forcefully spread throughout Bisani’s body. Physical blows are also dissipated as a result of this, and physical blows dealt to him are sent out of his body to counter other enemies. Knocking Master Bisani is a Knocking Master, having memorized the biology’s and nervous systems of all species he has encountered internally, and is capable of knocking them with extreme ease. With this technique, he can knock out any enemy who is not careful in one hit, those which are able to handle one hit would find themselves largely paralyzed. Those with an incredible amount of gangloids – such as insects, and harder to knock, because of the amount of nerves they have, but the first hit is more than enough to decide the battle. Intimidation Knocking He is capable of paralyzing his enemies with fear when exuding his extremely terrifying aura. Furthermore, he can also use Knocking needles on certain parts of his body, causing his muscles to swell to a humongous size, granting him incredulous power. With this he has done the impossible, scaring Surprise Apples up to level 3 Quadrillion, a testament to his power. ‘Hard Type’ Knocking Rifles Bisani Toribra draws upon his trusty Knocking Rifles, which are capable of knocking almost every wild beast. He keeps this as a namesake of his old friend Jirou, which he remembers dearly. Impact Knocking A fairly basic knocking ability, with one strike he is able to paralyze an opponent for several days. Hair Knocking Using his incredibly tiny hairs, he is capable of knocking people through them, making Bisani incredibly deadly. Presence Avatar Unlike others, Bisani is capable of projecting his “Presence” in the form of an Avatar, an absurdly powerful Spiritual entity given form. This Presence Avatar embodies Bisani’s true nature, and is incredibly tough and resilient. As this is a projection of Bisani himself, he is able to fight alongside with this being flawlessly. Despite its incredible utility, this Presence Avatar’s energy requirement is not one bit affected by “Food Immersion”, making it one of his more energy draining techniques. Hair Manipulation One of Bisani’s more dangerous abilities, which make him unsusceptible to most forms of attack. With this ability, he has a total of 20 million “feelers”, which have a tensile strength of up to 40 thousand tons, granting him a grand total of 800 billion tons. Each of his hair strands are 0.1 Microns wide. The hairs have a range of up to 200 meters. Do note that this does not include the “Super Spatula” technique that he has. Super Spatula: This technique is capable of multiplying the power of the opponent’s attack and sending it back at them. The strength of the multiplier is proportionate to the amount of ‘Feelers’ used. 10,000 returns an equal force, 20,000 twice that, 30,000 thrice that, and so on. Hair Punch Shapes his feelers into a congregated fist before sending it at the opponent full blast. Hair Cutter Utilizes the extremely short width of his hair to apply immense pressure on the enemy. Bisani is also capable of supercharging this attack with extreme heat. Super Hair Shot If his Hair Punch misses, he is able to catch it with his feelers, unleashing a Super Spatula and sending it back towards the opponent with massive power. Hair Lead Attacks sent at him will automatically deviate as he uses his hair to subtly redirect attacks. Lasers are redirected by this as well. Voice Manipulation Bisani Toribra is capable of manipulating the vibrations of his voice, using it to perform incredibly deadly attacks which are of high-frequency. Voice Cutter Utilizing high-frequency vibrations, Bisani is capable of projecting his voice in the form of a condensed, invisible sound cutter, which is capable of causing deep cuts unto an opponent’s body. Voice Meteor Shower Derived from Meteor Voice, this attack creates several high-powered “balls” of sound in the sky, which reverberate within and gain power over time. This attack is self-sustaining and if not stopped, would certainly destroy the opponent (and their eardrums). Deathly Sound An attack which echoes on the frequency of the “Grim Reaper’s Footsteps”, and is fatal to whoever hears it. It is one of his most energy-intensive attacks. Sound Punches An attack which is incredibly deadly if it were to come into contact with the opponent’s body. With it, he is capable of permeating through the enemy’s skin, attacking their organs from within. This ability is also used to enhance the already unmatched cutting ability of Bisani’s blades, and disorienting the opponent even if blows are parried. Echo Map Continuous Sound Waves are emitted from his body at ultrasound frequencies, granting Bisani abject knowledge on what is going on in the area, and allow him to materialize whatever sound attacks he wants instantaneously. This also aids his reaction time. Gourmet Cells These Gourmet Cells are piqued by food suitable for the user, and grants excellent regenerative abilities and strength boosts. These Gourmet Cells, when transplanted to someone else, can prove incredibly fatal, or increase their power immensely. Bisani’s Gourmet Cells are incredibly advanced, so much so that Bisani can be said to be immortal. As of now, having tasted most of the good food in the universe, Bisani has become the man with the most advanced Gourmet Cells ever known to this realm, capable of adapting to any situation, and grant unmatched power in times of crisis. His Gourmet Cells also grant him Autophagy, an ability which causes his body to begin converting fats to muscles, in return giving unfathomable amounts of energy. Most notably, the Gourmet Cells Bisani has attained, has helped him adapt to the harshest possible environment – Planet Supreme. As a result of these advanced Gourmet Cells, Bisani has pseudo-immortality. Exhaustion This is one of the most terrifying abilities for Bisani to possess. The closer he is to Physical Exhaustion, the stronger his “Exhaustion” will be. Exhaustion’s power is inversely proportionate to the amount of available energy the user has, and directly proportionate to the amount of time used to charge it. With this, Bisani is capable of unleashing all of his Energy, and still be equally deadly. This ability is used by the user through physical exhaustion, where he succumbs to it entirely. Then, he enters a state of absolute concentration, aided by his “Food Immersion” training. Once he is ready, his energy shifts from a state of “Total Suppression” to that of execution, causing lethal damage. Appetite Energy Manipulation A pure, incredibly deadly energy emitted by Gourmet Cells. It can only be brought about by an incredible desire to taste something delicious, or an immense appetite. This ability is possessed by only the strongest of Gourmet Cell users, and is a notable ability of those at the very top of the food chain. When used, it produces an all-encompassing ball which devours the target, and the target only. This energy is condensed to the point where even beasts several times more powerful fear coming into contact with this ability, in fear of getting digested. Mastered Food Honour Bisani Toribra has mastered Food Honour to ungodly levels, and is capable of immersing himself entirely in what is known to be “Food Immersion”. With this, his concentration is always at its peak and it is another reason for his otherworldly reflexes. Unlike others, Bisani has even become capable of entering “Food Immersion” at any point of time, being so great that his focus prevents even his emotions from affecting him, so much so that Food Honour has become instinctive to Bisani himself. Efficiency As he has mastered Food Honour, all of his abilities’ energy costs has dropped to the bare minimal, with almost no wasted movements whatsoever. Through this, he has cut down on Energy costs immensely, whereby one of his abilities, requiring 1 trillion kilocalories, was reduced to a mere million calories after mastering this technique. Mastering Food Honour has also made his movement graceful, interlinking between one another like a flow, and allowed him to beat significantly faster opponents. Nimble Agility Being far more agile than he was before, there is no wasted movement in every single one of his actions. Others who have mastered Food Honour have been capable of removing every organ in the fish’s body without the fish even noticing, believing nothing has happened whatsoever. This is not because the fish cannot react, but rather, it cannot tell that damage/harm has been done to it in any way. This allows Bisani to literally send attacks which the opponent cannot sense, and is far more deadly if anything, especially when considering the sharpness of his knives, on top of his Knocking capabilities. Absurd Energy Storage Being a Master of Food Immersion, the foods pour ALL of their nutrients into him, and give him an incredible amount of energy. Furthermore, his body becomes capable of storing several trillion tons worth of nutrients naturally, granting him incredible energy, on top of his already massive energy storage. This grants him incredible mass when fighting, and an unrivaled amount of speed and power as the battle goes on. Aside from that, due to the incredibly meager energy consumption rate as a result of Food Honour, he is capable of fighting several years straight without rest. Although Autophagy is normally used purely when there is nothing left of the user’s normal energy, using it in this state bestows upon him the “Energy of the Gods”, with the amount of energy granted proportionate to the amount called upon. If he were to call upon trillions of tons at once… Heaven forbid. Worse than that would be if he actually reached his true upper limit, which has yet to be determined. Creature Creation Having been very well-versed in knocking and biology, he is capable of creating creatures from biomass alone. He is capable of even recreating the Four Beast, an incredibly complex feat. Intuition An Ability so rare, that only a select group of people possess it. With intuition, Bisani is capable of letting his “experience do the talking”, seemingly dodging and swerving before the attacks are even executed. Combined with his already-impressive concentration, the moment he lets his Intuition fight, the battle is basically over for anyone on his level, due to him being able to freely manipulate all of his abilities without much focus, though with unmatched precision and skill. Dodging attacks becomes a child’s play to him in this state, and it gives him the ability to contend with creatures of far greater power. Techniques ??? Ren Kugi Punch An ability dependent on how much force he puts in. the ??? is dependent on how many hits he wants the Nail(Kugi) Punch to be. The attacks stack on top of another, which means if the first punch hit, they will receive punches continuously(which are incapable of being deflected) until the defined number is reached. Releasing a double Kugi Punch on each of both sides of the enemy’s head is incredibly fatal. ??? Ren Ice Pick Kugi Punch An attack which condenses ??? number of punches into a single punch. It is a concentrated version of the previous Nail Punch. Spoon Using this ability, he can fly by holding 2 “materialized” spoons. When he first learned this ability, it casually lifted a trillion ton mountain clean off the ground. This ability is also capable of picking up ethereal objects such as fire itself. He is able to use a double version of this technique to trap his opponents. Knife Fires off crescent waves of energy which can slice the enemy into ribbons. He can use a far more powerful version of this with his leg as well. Fork A versatile ability which can be used offensively to impale enemies, or create a temporary, sturdy shield. Possessions A.I.R Knife The Blade used to prepare an ultra-special ingredient – A.I.R. This blade is one of his grand masterpieces, being made of the finest materials of the universe, sharpened to perfection, and, out of sheer luck, came into contact with the Crimson Flame, making it far more powerful than it lets on. This Knife is capable of cutting everything Physical, countered only by some of the strongest magics in the Universe. This Knife is far greater in length than Bisani is tall, but that doesn’t really matter much, considering who he is. He is also capable of using his hair to wield it, granting him versatility in battle. Poison Knife A knife comprising the most toxic materials in existence, drawing upon the poison which Bisani emits. This unfathomably condensed blade aids its already perfect sharpness by adding a catalyst which smoothens the edges and aids cutting, allowing for this blade to cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Godlike Category:Godlike Humans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Neutral Category:Kings Category:Powerful Character Category:Powerful Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon